Endings and begins
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: no beta Jax needs start over, better info inside
1. Chapter 1

Ends and begins

Jax/Fem Harry (Madison) Past femHarry and Tig

I don't own anything

Jax P.O.V

"Jackie boy there one other way out but it's final and after it you have no chance to coming back Charming." Chibs says quietly when we sits in club house.

I don't say anything else first, I just look around room and all those memories flouting in my head all those times with mother, Opie, Juice, kids, Piney, Clay and Tara, all those time with my family with my both families.

After sometime I realize that Chibs is staring at me.

"What is another option is?" I ask and there is not hint of emotion in my voice.

I just try to think what is best for my kids, even if lately it hasn't be best if kind.

"There is a woman... woman who can help you." Chibs starts and his voice is calm but quiet and I can feel he is hiding something.

"What are you hiding Chibs? I can tell when you aren't telling complete truth." I say calm manner but I don't feel anything anymore except when I'm with my children.

"She is... Tig's old ehem lady friend, but she has helped a lot old bikers get away from this life and she will help you if you want." Chibs says and for while I actually stare at him.

I think what Chibs has just said and everything feels strange and empty.

I just have to save remains of this family for Tara.

"Where is she?" I ask and Chibs gives me an address.

"I hope you realize once you leave there is no coming back in here." He says and I nod, we hug quickly and I leave to home.

When I'm back to place what used to be my home, I can feel all those nasty emotions rise my stomach and head, it burns and I feel anger.

I go to look my children they are sleeping and I just packing I must leave and after it there is no turning point no return, just final end.

I don't sleep much when I go to sleep... I just can't sleep anymore.

When sun hits in the window I know it's time to leave.

I take kids and I hit road, I drive and kids sleep most of time.

When we finally found her house it's nice and small sort of small farm house, it looks calm and peaceful place, in hide from rest of world.

Something I just need. I look sight for while and then dog golden retriever runs out of door.

"Sadie, stay!" Beautiful woman yells and I stare at her.

"Oh hello you must be Jax, Chibs told me about you and that I should except that you would arrive sooner or later.' She say and I nod. I offer my hand at she takes it.

"I'm Madison by the way" She says kind and calm manner, her emerald green eyes spark beautifully but even those eye are warm and kind there is pain and suffering.

When i look at her see has suffered many ways mentally and physically, even if she hides it very well but her eyes won't lie they have seen battles lost and pain.

She is way too beautiful with her long black hair, her tiny figure, her enchanting face and her mesmerizing eyes.

"I'm Jax and these are Thomas and Abel my sons." I say and I point them.

"Nice to meet you, these are my children Amaryllis and Matthew." She says while introduces are made.

Some months later...

Time passes and I should leave and start new life somewhere else than here, but truth is this place too peaceful, relaxing and far from everything and for once I Feel truly free.

One most greatest things is that she leaves me alone and let me be just me. Other great thing is that our kids get alone well.

We get alone well with Madison.

Then one night something happens that I didn't plan, kissed Madison.

I was surpised after all she was war hero, Tig's ex, witch and most closest female friend that I ever had.

She doesn't resist or neither says anything just gives me goofy smile but she seem happy but she can't hide her surprised look.

She pushes me away and say we both need more time, which is s true.

I love Tara and she still loves Tig but yet I love her and I feel she might love me.

Time goes by and there is quiet moment between us, we don't talk what happend but we talk kids, my club and her friends (mostly Luna, Fred, George, Daphne and Seamus who is part Belfast Samcrow).

Then one night accident happens and she kissed me and one thing lead another...

Next morning I was happy, confused and sort of fucked up. She just smiled me when she woke up.

I didn't know what to say or think but we ended up being some sort weird family, she told me about her family that she wouldn't try replace Tara.

Hell she even talk kids if this was okay which was truly great decision.

Soon thing turned better and I'm truly happy for long time.

Then she become pregnant all bad memories come back into head.

We are going to have baby girl for real.

But nothing can't last too long and one day when come back from town and in living room visitor Tig.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Tig came to see his ex and his kids, he didn't except to see Jax, after all this seemed last place he would go.

But truly it was worst to see him inlove with Madison... his Madison mother of his children and one few woman who were actually intersting, sweet and really loveable.

First he wanted to jump and attack, and beat shit out of Jax and after it he wanted cry and turn everything like it used to be. All his emotions changed all the time but now he just wanted to hit him.

After few punches he had long talk with Jax, longer than break up talk with Maddie. But this talk had to happen, after all there was a lot unfinished business.

So then Jax tells me everything, how Jax had help from Chibs (I curse him in my mind), how he end up running away with his family, and how he and Maddie end up building friendship and slowly fall in love.

I really need sit down, I look that old oak coffee table our coffee table and I suddenly burst into laughter.

This is all to much, I look how my ex-boss put his hands my ex-girlfriend's pregnant belly and they look have happy for real. Jax is truly happy which is rather weird for me he is always been bit atristic and way too moody, but then again they both are.

I look how kids run and play and how happy and innocent they look.

"Fine, I give you guys my blessing." I snarl and they look like they were about choke their coffee

"Really you give us to your blessing thanks a lot dad." Madison says, with that playful but teasing voice of her's.

I remember why I fall love with her there is that rebelious fire in her and I remeber our first meeting too at that crappy bar where she after war, drinking her life away and being too wild party animal. But there was something broken in her they both had that common.

She was always little off, but I help her bit, but now she is in balance.

We talk and I want to leave, so I go away, I want runaway for good but it won't be right choice for me or kids.

After sometime they have daughter Jenny Lilian, and I'm able work things out with Jax and Maddie.

Jax and Maddie won't visit Charming, but we (SOA) visit there time to time and later much later Matt, Kenny and Abel join and I feel like this generation is going to be far more wilder and insane than us.


End file.
